


A Need to Stop

by Veridissima



Series: Between Friends and Lovers [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Katie have a talk, it isn't what they were expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need to Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This one is during Sam’s administration (the first years), so that would be around 2018/2019

Before Katie knows it, her back is against the wall, and his lips above hers.

She doesn’t respond, she just stays still until the moment she pushes him away, and slaps his face.

"What the fuck, Mark?! You are married. Why the hell are you kissing me?" She starts yelling.

"Katie…"

"Don’t you come here with Katie this, Katie that. You know I thought we could be friends."

"We can…"

"No, we can’t. Do you think your wife would be happy to find out that you were kissing another woman?!"

"Katie…"

"No. You know, I’m sick of this shit, how can you always mess up with me?! You have a wife at home and I have a kid. We are not in our twenties or thirties anymore. You are a grown man, you need to man up." Katie takes a deep breath, and tries to keep her tears from falling. "You need to let me go, because you didn’t give us a shot."

Mark hears this and something clicks in his mind, and his tone of voice matches hers.

"What I didn’t give us a shot?! You got to be kidding me, Katie. I wasn’t the one who run. That was you; don’t you remember?!"

"I didn’t run, I got a job offer."

"Yeah. But you also go one here, next to me, where we could maybe try something more than sex. But you decided to run to Paris, fuck every guy in town, and come home with some guy’s kid."

Katie’s hand flies and slaps his face again.

"No, Mark. You can call me a liar, a coward or even a whore. But you, you don’t talk about my daughter like that, not ever." Her voice is now filled with anger.

"Katie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…" His voice lowers his tone, and the regret can be heard.

"You know?! I’m sick of hearing that you’re sorry and that you didn’t mean it. Just get out, get out of my house, my life, of everything. Don’t bother talking to me again."

"Katie, we need…"

"NO." She screams louder that she had before. "You know the way out, get out of my fucking house. Go home, screw your wife and let me live my fucking life at peace." She turns her back to him, and her tears start to silently fall, but when she hears the door close they finally fall freely for years of regret and pain.

She thinks about going to her room and snuggling in her covers, but the door with pink and yellow letters saying Émilie calls for her, so she enters and quickly lies next to her, while Émilie turns to fit perfectly in her mother arms.

"Are you crying, mommy?"

"A little bit, but don’t worry. Did we wake you?"

"Hmm…" She nods her head.

"I’m sorry, sweetie." Katie says, feeling incredibly guilty for waking her.

"Don’t worry. Did you have a fight with Mark?"

"Yes."

"At school they say…" She stops just to yawn, and continues in her sleepy voice. "…that you have to apologize and then hug each other." She cuddles even more in her mother, and finally whispers before falling asleep. "I think you should do it. I like Mark."

"I like him too, I like him too." She says kissing her daughter’s head, smelling the sweet strawberries on her shampoo; and wishing that her dreams are full of her smiles and not his.


End file.
